Mixed Drinks, Mixed Signals
by Dinora
Summary: College AU - Constanze the Engineering Major has always felt out place due to her mutism and other quirks. One day, she meets a cute, kind barista that knows sign language. Thus, their relationship grows into something Constanze would have never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**THE CUTE BARISTA**

5:06 AM. Constanze sleepily grasped the alarm clock, turning its blaring red letters downwards. The red, luminescent glare was bothering her and she turned the other way, trying to relax.

Her pillow was too warm and not soft enough. She tossed and turned for a good while before giving up. This always happened after her all-nighters.

She was up late studying for her engineering class' lecture. She had some difficulty understanding the presentation a day prior, and wanted to brush up. However, it had gotten late before she known it, and a simple review turned into a review and an experiment as well.

The best thing to do would be to simply wake up at 6:00 like normal and go to sleep at a respectable hour.

Constanze sighed and got up from bed, scratching her neck. She might as well get up now.

Outside of her dorm room, she could hear shuffling and smells of something cooking; her suite mates were up and about. Constanze struggled to remember the last time she had saw them and slowly made her way out of her room.

She was greeted with bright lights and Amanda, toast in her mouth while cutting her scrambled eggs, seated at the shared table with Jasminka. She mumbled good morning and Constanze nodded back. Jasminka smiled and held out a plate for her as well.

Constanze signed "thanks" and took it. The smell of cooked bacon and scrambled eggs never smelled so...good. Grabbing the hot sauce, Constanze eagerly dribbled it over the eggs.

"Up early for once, eh?" Amanda commented, nibbling the rest of her toast. Constanze nodded. "Wanna head out and get some coffee before classes?" She offered, finally finishing her breakfast.

Coffee? Constanze grimaced and Amanda laughed. "Maybe not coffee for you, they have other stuff. Like...steamed milk?" She wondered aloud, glancing at Jasminka. The girl nodded, eating...some kind of sweet thing. Jasminka noticed Constanze's stare and broke her pastry in half, offering it to her.

"Honey lemon with lavender scone. Want some?" She asked. Constanze took it (there was no saying "no" to Jasminka). Sampling it, she gave a thumbs up. Living with a pastry major had its benefits. Jasminka smiled. "I'll come along too. I'd like to see what kind of pastries they have."

Amanda excitedly clapped her hands. "It's an adventure then! Come on slowpokes, before it gets crowded."

* * *

It wasn't crowded but it wasn't empty either. A short walking distance from campus, the coffee house was of medium size and boasted a large assortment of drinks. Probably trying to compete with the chain store on campus, Constanze thought, looking at the shelves full of bagged coffee. The trio made their way to the register, Amanda going first. Constanze, occupied in her thoughts, was jostled gently for her order. She quickly scanned the menu and chose something simple - a hot chai. Small, she included, signing slowly for Amanda. Before Amanda could speak, a bright, cheerful voice spoke.

"A small hot chai! Right?"

Constanze blinked. The girl behind the register smiled. "Sorry, it's just that, I know sign language and wanted to help." She nervously laughed, marking the order on a cup while talking.

Constanze gulped and signed "no problem". The barista smiled, holding up the cup. "I'll get started right away then!"

The trio walked away, Constanze still trailing behind, trying to catch another glance of the barista.

"That was pretty cool, huh? Amanda commented. Constanze nodded. More than cool it was...unexpected. Constanze was more than used to curious (and sometimes rude) onlookers whenever she ordered at restaurants. It was even more difficult when she was by herself, and eventually, Constanze was simply eating at the three same places. They all knew her well and were comfortable with...her silence.

Out of the two years she had been in uni, this was the first time she had met someone outside of her friend group that knew sign language.

They relaxed at the coffee shop a little bit more, as Constanze often quickly glanced to look at the barista.

"Just ask for her name, already, geez, its painful watching you." Amanda sarcastically spoke. Constanze glared at her. She brought up her hands, paused, and then lowered them before signing, "What else am I going to say?"

Amanda laughed. Jasminka softly smacked her on the shoulder and gave a comforting look towards Constanze. "Perhaps ask her why she learned sign language?" Jasminka peeked at the barista. "Right now would be a good time actually! She doesn't look busy!"

Constanze gulped and got up quickly, stiffly walking towards the bar, trying to ignore the sounds of Amanda trying to stifle her laughter.

She made it to the counter, silently frustrated that it was placed high (well for someone of her height), and waited for the barista to come back.

Having a better look at her, Constanze noticed she had long brown hair past her shoulders, wrapped up in a sporty looking ponytail. The uniform, while plain, looked good on her, perhaps due to her natural charm. She radiated an easy going, approachable aura and Constanze found herself immediately comforted by it.

"Hello! Oh, it's you! Was the chai to your liking?" She asked, smiling. Constanze blinked and quickly held up her hands, signing, "It was really good, thank you."

The barista smiled. "That's good."

Akko. Her name was Akko. Her name was handwritten on her name plate, next to some brightly colored pins. It sounded foreign, perhaps of Asian descent. Constanze signed again, making sure to not go too fast. "How is it like working here?"

Akko hummed for a bit before answering. "I think it's fun. Meeting different types of people is always interesting! Plus, knowing how to make the drinks is a nice skill!"

Constanze nodded. She hesitated before signing again. "What made you want to learn sign language?" She fumbled a bit. "I-If I may ask."

Akko looked thoughtful. She paused, made some "mmm" noises then nodded. "When I was younger, I learned that sign language was international! Well, sort of. Like, despite wherever the person is from, the language is still roughly the same! Well I mean there might be cultural differences and styles but you can still understand! So I learned it, because I thought it was interesting. And I wanted to be helpful, too! I mostly know ASL, JSL, and I've been learning new things while I'm living here in England."

Akko blushed. "Sorry if I'm talking too much."

Constanze shook her head. "Its alright", she signed, and Akko laughed, startling the silent girl.

"Aww, thanks!" She replied, smiling again.

Constanze nodded nervously, unsure of what to do. She signed again. "Thank you. I appreciate you learning the language. It surprised me." Seeing Akko raise her eyebrows, Constanze got flustered. "I mean-What I mean-I was surprised in a good way." Unable to hide her nervousness, Constanze signed more quickly. "Anywayhaveaniceday!"

Before Akko could respond, Constanze turned around and started walking out of the coffee shop, leaving her roommates behind in bewilderment.

She was halfway to campus by the time her friends caught up with her. Jasminka placed a hand on her shoulder, gently. "So, did it go well? Or not?"

Constanze waved her hand from side to side. "Its fine, I just got shy and" she pantomimed looking at a wristwatch. "Classes, you know?" Jasminka nodded as Amanda caught up with them. "Hey, hey, Constanze, do I need to bust some skulls? Did she say anything…mean?"

Constanze shook her head. "It's fine, guys, really. She's nice I'm just—"

Amanda sighed in relief. "Shy?" She asked.

Constanze didn't reply to that. "Anyway, let's go to class."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day after an All Nighter**

That was indeed what Constanze said, but each of the girls had a different class at 8am. Constanze had Theoretical Mechanics, Amanda had her dancing class, and Jasminka had Self-Study. However, and extremely luckily, they would each meet up during lunch since they got off at the same time.

Today's lecture was heavy with information, dense with technical descriptions and computations, but Constanze enjoyed such things. Equations were simple, reliable. If she didn't understand something, there would be another approach. However…people…on the other hand…

Constanze scribbled in her notebook rather uncharacteristically. She couldn't get the barista out of her mind. Akko. Did she go to school too? Where was she from? Constanze had so many questions but the only way she could answer them was if she talked – well, kind of – with her.

Constanze rubbed her head. This was annoying. She had just met the girl. What was so special about her anyway?

"Constanze? Something on your mind?" The professor asked, clearly seeing her internal distress. Constanze shook her head. The professor smiled. "It's quite alright to talk about it, you know?" She quipped, sitting next to her. It was now ten minutes before class ended, and Professor Croix would give them some free time. The rest of class was either studying or doing something else.

Constanze turned a page in her notebook to a new, blank one. She scribbled, "I'm having a hard time with a non-engineering problem."

The professor nodded. "Ah. If only you could apply an equation to it, right?"

Constanze nodded back. She wrote some more. "How do you" She hesitated before writing more. "Talk to someone you don't know?"

Croix rubbed her chin and crossed her legs. Her usual thinking position. "Hmm…it really depends on what kind of person they are, the situation, and other factors. However, I believe that it all comes down to one thing—your own feelings and why you want to talk to them. What kind of feelings are you having regarding this person?" She stopped, and waved her hand. "Sorry if that was a little too personal. Its just, you usually don't talk about things other than engineering. Not that that's bad, I was the same like you." She laughed.

Constanze smiled at that. She felt then, that she could rely on Croix. Not just for her class. She wrote, "Thanks. I feel better now. More confident. Have a nice day Professor."

Croix smiled back, getting up from her seat. "You too, Constanze. And don't forget about the homework!"

* * *

"Constaaanze! Over here!" Amanda waved to her from their usual spot in the cafeteria, along with Jasminka and…some other girl?

Constanze walked over cautiously, putting her plate down slowly. It was no secret from her roommates that she was always uneasy when people she didn't know where invited, but Constanze tried to always be civil. She nodded at the girl and the girl nodded back. Amanda smiled, putting an arm around the unknown girl. "Constanze, this is Lotte Yanson! She's a new student that transferred from—"

She glanced over at the obviously uncomfortable girl. The girl smiled, adjusting her glasses before answering. "Finland. Its nice to meet you all, I never knew that, uh, European university students were so nice."

Jasminka laughed at that. "Well, Amanda's American, so that might explain why she's so pushy. Don't be afraid to tell her off."

Amanda growled at Jasminka, making Lotte laugh nervously. Constanze eased up – Lotte was like her when she first came here. Constanze's parents urged her to stay within their home country, Germany, when she announced her decision to go to college. However…there were not many colleges within Germany that offered sign language-friendly services. And, Constanze wanted to go to England due to the fact that she was already so used and well-versed about the history of engineering in her home country anyway.

It may be strange to others that an engineering student would be so interested in traveling when…they were an engineering student. Constanze felt however, that if one were to be close-minded, they weren't going to achieve much without widening their boundaries. Some of her favorite tools and inventions were due to different cultures meeting and exchanging technologies and knowledge.

"And you're…Constanze? Sorry, I may be pronouncing that incorrectly." Constanze snapped out of it, noticing that Lotte was talking to her. She nodded quickly and Lotte smiled. "I see. Its nice to meet you all, and thank you for inviting me to lunch."

Constanze, much unlike herself, smiled back, surprising even Amanda and Jasminka. The rest of lunch was cheery, and Constanze was happy that Lotte wasn't asking invasive questions.

* * *

Lunch came and went and soon it was time for afternoon classes. Lotte waved them off (she had Music classes since it was her Major) as the other girls walked off. Amanda cheerfully sighed. "I'm so glad I talked to her. She looked incredibly lonely."

Jasminka smiled. "You just can't leave people alone, can you?"

Amanda blushed a bit. "Wh-What? Isn't that normal? To help your fellow…person? Constanze, help me out here."

The small girl signed, "You're a bother. But a nice one."

Amanda groaned. "Ganging up on me, now? Well, whatever, maybe I'll just go get cake at the bakery by myself today."

Jasminka's eyes opening and flashed with a familiar glint. "You don't mean…the new cake they're premiering today?!"

Amanda grinned. "The very same!"

Constanze sighed. All three of them, acting just like they usually did.

On the way back home, happily nibbling on cakes, Jasminka was the first to say something. "Hey, do you all feel like…some tea might go good with this cake?"

Constanze whipped her head around as Amanda laughed.

"You know what, a nice, sweet milk tea does sound pretty damn good right now!" She jeered, taking both of the girl's hands and leading them towards an all too familiar coffee shop. If Constanze could scream, she would.

But at the same time, she really wanted to go too. She sighed, "Fine, but Jasminka's paying" and both girls quickly picked her up and carried her to the coffee shop. Entering the shop, they were greeted by a different barista. Constanze tried to not let it show, but she felt the corners of her mouth turning downwards.

"Well, I mean..." Amanda started, "It would be weird if she worked all day…" Constanze shrugged, trying to let the two of them know she wasn't upset. Amanda perked up. "Well, we can bother her another morning, right?"

After the milk tea (which really suited the pastry quite well) and cake, the girls walked down the street, the sun having set down a long time ago, and Constanze enjoyed the slight chill of the night time air. She was placed in between Jasminka and Amanda, their excuse being, "You're so tiny, you might freeze", entwining their arms with hers and sometimes even lifting her off the ground.

Constanze smiled, enjoying the affection. Perhaps her roommates already known about how she was stressing herself out and the all-nighter, and that's why they were doing this. Or maybe they just wanted to. Unlike Constanze, the two girls often acted purely on instinct.

They made it back to the dorm, tossing Constanze onto the couch cheerfully. "Ahh, today was a nice day." Amanda commented, laying down besides Constanze. "Indeed!" Jasminka agreed, laying down beside them as well. Constanze felt like she was going to be squished, but let it happen. The two girls were also very affectionate, although they were being very well-meaning about it. Besides, cuddling like this…felt nice.

"I don't want to move." Amanda flatly stated, relaxing her body. Jasminka hummed in response. Constanze sighed. They were falling asleep like this, she guessed. She whipped her phone out, quickly setting an alarm up. She poked Jasminka gently, signing "goodnight", and did the same to Amanda.

The redhead smiled. "Sleep tight!"

Jasminka laughed. "Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

Constanze groaned. Of course they would say that.

Guten nacht, she quietly thought, drifting off to sleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Second Meeting**

Homework! How could she have forgotten it! Drecksau, she sourly cursed, rummaging in her book bag furiously. Constanze sighed. She would be okay, it wasn't anything to worry about, but—

"Constanze! Are you coming along or what?" Amanda yelled, peeking her head into Constanze's room. The silent girl whirled around and hurriedly signed, "Can't. Homework. Forgot. Must. Do."

Amanda sighed. "You sure?"

Constanze nodded, smiling sadly. "Don't worry. There's always tomorrow. Right?"

Amanda sighed back. "Alright…we're still on for lunch again? Constanze made something for all of us this morning!"

Constanze nodded, returning her attention to her bag. Amanda left and not long after, Constanze heard the sound of the door to their dorm closing and finally let out the breath she was holding. Of course she wanted to go to the coffee house. But there was no way she could possibly concentrate on homework inside of that place…too loud, busy, and people would stare. Maybe she was being too sensitive to that, but it always did feel like people were looking at her.

Tomorrow. She would ask Akko the barista if she were free this weekend.

* * *

"Alright, class is over! Get out of here! Just kidding, take your time. Oh, Constanze!" The small girl turned around, seeing Croix walk up to her. "Did things work out? You know, the 'talking' thing?"

Constanze shook her head and held up a hand as if to say, "its alright". Croix nodded. "I see, I see. Well, if you need anything else, please tell me. Or not. Its up to you, really." Constanze smiled at that. Then, she remembered something. She rummaged in her book bag further and drew out a stack of stapled papers, motioning it towards Croix. "For me?" She asked, taking them. Flipping and reading through them quickly, Constanze could see Croix's eyes narrow, brows furrowed, obviously concentrating. "Huh. That was faster than I expected."

She looked up, smiling her signature grin. "Constanze, I'll take a closer look at this tonight, but I'm liking what I see. Make sure to take some time off, okay? This wasn't due until two months from now, but, I do like the hustle." She coughed. "Seriously though, remember to take breaks."

Constanze nodded, remembering the activities from last night. It was pretty fun, hanging out with Amanda and Jasminka. She really did not remember the last time, and suddenly, their unexpected affections made sense. She zipped up her bag and looked at Croix again. The professor watched her, as if waiting.

Constanze slowly signed "what?" and Croix blinked. "Oh, nothing. I was just…remembering when I was your age. You probably don't like hearing that, especially from an old biddy like me."

Constanze paused, then signed, "What did you remember?". Croix laughed. "Caught your interest, have I? Well, I remember as a student back in uni…I never left my room. Just kept doing experiments and whatnot. After a while, I felt really empty inside and talking to people felt pointless and painful. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is—don't be like me. Or be like me, I dunno, I'm just your professor." Croix sadly spoke. Constanze never expected something like this, but to hear her professor, who she looked up to, self-deprecate herself like that…

Constanze looked her in the eyes and signed slowly but deliberately. "Professor…I'm not sure what happened back then…but…I'm glad you're here now. Teaching me. I appreciate it. And thank you. Sometimes…I forget…to take time for myself too." It was true. Constanze was worried about starting out a new university, with people she had never met before. Her deciding moment was when she read that one of the professors within the major was proficient in various languages - namely, one of them being sign language.

Constanze never connected with a teacher so strongly, nor felt so...welcome. Accepted. If it weren't for Croix...she probably would have never went to this particular college. Or met her roommates. So, to see her professor so concerned about her, being able to relate to Constanze...

Croix watched her intently, smiling at the "I'm glad you're here now", and for a moment, Constanze thought she saw her eyes shine, perhaps with sadness or happiness, who knew. She laughed again. "Constanze, you're really too nice. I'm glad you're my student too." She paused, and then held out a hand. "Is it alright?"

Constanze nodded back, and Croix gently patted her shoulder. "Thanks. Now go on, go on! Your friends are probably waiting."

Constanze smiled, and swung her book bag around her back. She took off before Croix could say anything else, which she was comfortable with. Talking after what she had said seemed…awkward. Croix seemed to feel the same way, as she walked away, possibly to her office or own home.

Which got Constanze thinking…did she live by herself? Family? Constanze thought about it, as she walked out of the Engineer building, into a slight drizzle. Raindrops fell on her nose, interrupting her thoughts, and she looked up. It was overcast already, and she sighed, running for the cafeteria.

* * *

"Oh, no, you're drenched. Come here, come here." Jasminka worriedly spoke, already walking towards Constanze. Constanze allowed herself to be led to a chair as Jasminka began to remove her jacket, putting it around the small girl. Of course, the clothes engulfed her, and she felt warm heat envelop her.

Amanda looked at her, worried, and struggling to either make a joke or voice a concern. Lotte beat her to it. "Are you alright? Do you need to change your clothes?"

Jasminka answered for Constanze. "Perhaps. But our dorm is off campus."

Lotte gulped. "Mine is close by. I can lead you there. If that's alright, Constanze?"

Constanze felt drips fall off of her and shivered. She nodded.

It really was close by, Constanze wondered, as the four walked inside after Lotte quickly unlocked the doors for them. Constanze lived on the dorm off campus due to privacy and loudness issues, but secretly admired the fact that other students could live much closer. Especially since they were closer to the facilities. There were times her roomies joked that Constanze might either "live" inside of their dorm or the engineering computer lab.

Lotte led them up stairs. "My room mates are probably out at the moment so that should free the shower up for you. Do you mind wearing my clothes until you're are done in the washer?" She said, as they moved upwards.

Constanze nodded, feeling shivers and her nose run.

* * *

They reached her room quickly and Lotte led her to the bathroom. "Here you go. Just leave the clothes next to the door and I'll get them." Constanze nodded before closing the door.

As she began removing her clothes, Constanze silently thanked Amanda for becoming friends with Lotte, and then Lotte for offering her shower and clothes.

She sighed. If only she could tell her. Constanze always struggled with thanking others. If anything, she wanted to use her voice, soak it with sincerity, saying it out loud and directly. Instead, she had to use her hands. Her eyes. Her body language. Even then, she felt like it wasn't enough, that she wasn't conveying herself enough.

A knock at the door. "Just knock back when you're ready. Oh, are you allergic or sensitive to detergent?" Constanze heard Amanda answer for her. "She's okay with anything, really. Thanks though."

Constanze finished undressing and laid the clothes over each other carefully. Folding them seemed redundant, she thought, knocking on the door gently. A hand entered and took the clothes, closing the door. Still feeling chilly, Constanze strode over to the shower quickly, fumbling with the controls. Hot, blissful water came out and Constanze got in, letting out a relieved sigh once the water hit her body, warming her up instantly.

She had to hurry though. Classes would start again unless class was canceled due to the weather (which never happened). Shyly peeking around, she grabbed a 2-in-1 conditioner/shampoo and began washing her hair. After that, she took a piece of the bar soap and rubbed her hands together. She always felt so awkward in someone else's shower, using someone else's stuff

Within 8 minutes she was done and she exited the bath, looking for a towel. Finding a bright, red one she wrapped herself with it, thankful that it was big enough to cover her comfortably. A knock on the door again, and she held it open slightly. A hand, probably Lotte's, held out some clothes, and Constanze took them.

Drying herself off didn't take that much time and she started dressing herself. The shirt was too big on her but she didn't mind. The shorts were short but the shirt covered them. She begAn finger-combing her hair, too shy to use the various brushes within the bathroom.

Another knock. "You doin' okay, Constanze?" Amanda. Constanze knocked back twice. "Alright, well, take your time."

She exited the bathroom, not wanting to stay in there any longer. Only Jasminka and Amanda stood nearby. "Whoo! You smell nice." Amanda commented, sniffing the air with exaggeration. Constanze smirked, signing, "You make it sound like I usually don't smell nice." Amanda laughed at that. "You're not stinky, but it doesn't hurt to splurge and get some flowery scents, you know."

Jasminka chuffed at that. "This coming from the girl that uses men's products all the time? You smell like a cologne shop sometimes." Amanda weakly punched her arm, making Jasminka laugh again. "Shush!"

Then Constanze heard a door open and begin walking towards the door. Lotte was probably back already, and Constanze wanted to tell her not to rush.

Except, she realized, as she rounded the corner to the door, it wasn't Lotte. A familiar face, albeit with wet hair and drops falling down their face, entered her vision and Constanze stopped walking. "Eh? You're the girl at the coffeeshop…" Her soft voice, much different from her customer service voice, began a question, drifting off. "…and you're wearing my clothes…"

Constanze felt heat rush up her face and struggled to sign. "Well" "That" "Um"

Akko, noticing her distress, smiled suddenly. "Oh no, its fine, I'm sure there's a uh, good reason for this. Did you get caught in the rain too?"

Constanze nodded, too nervous to sign.

"Are you a friend of Sucy's? Lotte's?" Constanze nodded again, and moved aside, motioning towards the hallway.

"Huh?" Akko asked, cocking her head, sending drops of water off of her hair.

"Shower." Constanze signed, mimicking shivering.

"Oh! Yeah! Good idea! We can, uh, talk later!" She replied, walking quickly.

Constanze stood there, unable to process what had just happened.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shelter**

"You're roommates with Akko?" Amanda asked in disbelief. They were all in the dorm living room, drinking tea, sitting across from Lotte. The bespectacled girl nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "Yes, I am. We just recently met too. I'm surprised you know her. What a coincidence, huh?" She cheerfully commented.

Constanze glanced at Amanda, who was already looking at her, and glanced at Jasminka, who was also looking at her. She sighed, drinking more tea.

Classes were canceled, as the drizzle of rain turned into a serious downpour, and crackles of lightning and thunder echoed over campus. Lotte was all too quick to offer shelter to the girls, who were extremely thankful. Constanze blushed, feeling the shirt she was wearing rustle against her bare skin.

When were her clothes going to get dry?

"Oh, hey guys!" An all too familiar, cheery voice announced. Constanze felt heat creep her cheeks again and looked up slowly. Akko stood there, wearing clothes like Constanze's, steam rising from her hair. Out of her barista uniform, Akko was clearly…much more charming. The short shorts accentuated her long, slender legs, though marked by scars, Constanze quickly noticed, and the white shirt clung to her frame, and her hair, freed, fell over her shoulders.

Her hair looked soft. And smelled…

Constanze quickly sipped more tea to try to hide her blushing face.

"Are you alright?" Jasminka asked, putting an arm around Constanze's shoulders. The contact was nice and secure, Constanze leaning into it. She quickly signed, "I'm fine" and Jasminka rubbed her back fondly.

Lotte gasped. "Oh, Akko! I'm sorry, I let Constanze borrow your clothes."

Akko smiled, sitting down on a nearby chair. "Its fine. You're still unpacking, right? Constanze is okay with it too, right?"

Constanze nodded, still holding her cup in front of her face.

Silence.

Amanda began jiggling her leg and looking around. "This is a, uh, nice dorm. Suite style, right?" She asked, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable silence. Lotte nodded. "Yes! I was really happy there was an open spot. And that I got really nice roommates."

Constanze wanted to leave. Like right now. But at the same time, she didn't want to. Feeling warm…Akko's clothes on her back…drinking tea with new and old friends…it was all scary yet exciting.

"I guess you really like that tea, don't you, Constanze?"

Constanze nearly spat her tea out upon hearing Akko's gentle teasing. She put the cup down, and started fiddling with her hands before signing. "Um…yeah…its very good. What kind is it?"

Akko thought before answering. "I think its…sencha? My mom sent me some before I came here."

Constanze signed again, slowly. "Its good."

Lotte looked back and forth, clearly confused. "You know sign language, Akko?" She asked, in a tone that was…more curious than…whatever negative emotion that Constanze associated that question with. Too often was she used to people making fun of her or trying to mimic her signing. Or, in the worst cases, grabbing her hands and doing— She shook her head. Now was not the time for those memories.

She concentrated on the conversation instead. Lotte was clearly interested now, and looked back at her. "Umm, I know I didn't say anything about it, but I just didn't want to seem, uh, ignorant. You're the first person I've met, Constanze, to use sign language. I've heard about it but I've never seen it." She paused, clearly putting her thoughts into words. "Well, not that you're something to spectate or gape at, I mean—"

Constanze waved her hand and tried to smile in a comforting way. Jasminka was good at those type of smiles. She began signing.

"Its fine. Thank you. I can help teach you some things."

Lotte studied her hand movements seriously and intently. Amanda laughed. "She said its fine. And thank you. And…that she can help you learn some of it."

Lotte glowed. "Really?"

Akko joined the conversation, nudging Lotte with her arm. "I can too, duh."

Constanze blushed at that. Of course she could. Now that she was in the presence of others that could translate for her, Constanze continued signing as Amanda concentrated on the movement of her hands, translating as she made motions. "Oh, she says…Thank you again for the shower and clothes. I was worried about getting a cold. Thank you again." Amanda rubbed her back. "Constanze, that enough thank yous, I think they get it." She replied sarcastically.

Constanze felt herself pout and heard Lotte and Akko laugh. Jasminka intervened. "She just wants to give you her appreciation. And we do too. Is there anything we can do to help before…" Jasminka cast a glance towards the window, where the rain still fell heavily. "…before the weather calms down?"

Lotte shook her head, putting her teacup down. "No, it's fine, you're our guests!"

Jasminka paused, then, "Would you happen to have an oven? And some baking supplies?"

"Eh?" Akko and Lotte both asked at the same time. Amanda sighed, rolling her sleeves up. "She's going to make us help her, isn't she?" She dryly replied, nudging Constanze. Normally, Constanze would've tried to get out of helping, but, the expectant looks on Akko and Lotte urged her to help Jasminka with baking.

Lotte answered first. "Um, we do, but the ingredients…"

Jasminka smiled. "I can figure something out."

* * *

"Woooow! I can't believe you were able to make something like this without a mixer!" Lotte exclaimed, having another bite of yellow cake. Jasminka smiled, flexing her arms. "I've been mixing things by hand for a long time. I'm glad you like it!"

Akko nodded, her cheeks too full to say anything, prompting a soft giggle from Constanze. It amazed the small girl as well, that something so simple and easily accessible would be so delicious. The weather calmed somewhat, but raindrops still loudly thudded against the glass.

They were all in the kitchen, standing, eating and talking.

Constanze stood a little to the side, deciding to retire to the living room. She sat down on the couch, making sure to not drop any crumbs, watching the weather.

"Mind if I join you?" Constanze nearly jumped out of her skin as Akko sat next to her. She gulped the cake down and signed, "Go ahead".

She was still in her clothes. Lotte had been carried along and seemingly forgot about the laundry. Not wanting to appear rude or needy, Constanze didn't say anything. Nervousness crept over her small frame (she never really wore shorts in front of other people) and…happiness.

"The weather is still like this, huh? I kind of like it though." Akko commented, watching the rain fall. "What kind of weather do you like?" She asked, looking at Constanze directly. Constanze put her plate on the nearby coffee table and begin signing. "Fall and winter? I bet you love this weather right now, don't you?" Akko replied, taking a bite of the cake.

Constanze really did like fall and winter but didn't care too much for rain. Although, right now…rain did bring them together. Right now. Sitting maybe a little too closely together on a soft couch. Constanze silently thanked the rain.

Akko chewed before speaking again. "I like spring and summer, actually. Don't get me wrong, I love fall and winter, but I always feel like you can do more when its warm. Like swimming, running, traveling…" She looked out the window again. "Then again it's nice to just stay still." She spoke, her eyes concentrating on something far away, her voice becoming more soft and warm.

Constanze felt light. Airy. At the sound of Akko's voice changing. Constanze was about to fly away if she didn't weigh herself down. Of course, that was impossible, if she was light enough to fly away, she obviously would have other problems to deal with, and the fact she was defying physics and—

Her hands moved quickly. Akko blinked then signed back. "Again, please."

Constanze blushed and shook her head, signing, "Nevermind."

Akko looked questionable, signing "Again, please", clearly interested in what Constanze said.

She couldn't feign ignorance. Akko was the type of person that didn't give up. Or at least Constanze was getting that feeling from her. She signed slowly, her eyes focused on Akko's.

"Do you…want…to…hang out…this weekend?" Akko slowly repeated back, making Constanze feel like she was about to fly away any second, defying physics and gravity being the least of her problems.

Akko paused. Constanze sweated. Akko smiled. "Sure! I don't have work this weekend, so it works out! What do you want to do?"

Constanze let out the breath she was holding. She swallowed what doubt and hesitance she had before signing again.

"How does the aquarium sound?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
